Quando uma homem ama uma mulher
by NaomiMitsuko
Summary: No encontro casual, o destino sela sua promessa. Dois corpos que nunca mais poderão se separar. Uma incrível torrente de sensações vivida por um casal que compartilha muito mais do que beijos ardentes.
1. Chapter 1

Resumo...

Anos 70, São Francisco. Edward Cullen é um engenheiro bonito e gentil. Um ótimo ouvinte. Ele dedicou dez anos de sua carreira à criação de uma sensacional agenda eletrônica e agora tem 24 horas para elaborar o mais eficiente plano de publicidade para vende-la.

Isabella Swan é uma modelo. Determinada e independente, saiu da casa dos pais aos dezenove anos para seguir o seu sonho e se tornou uma celebridade mundial, mas não sabe o que vai fazer com o resto de sua vida.

Essa história é uma adaptação "Quando um homem ama uma mulher" de Bella Andre.

Os Personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer


	2. Chapter 2

Inicio de dezembro, há quase quarenta anos... Edward Cullen precisava de um milagre de natal.

\- Sem dúvida a agenda eletrônica de bolso é um ótimo produto. Por isso concordamos em produzir milhares de unidades, prevendo os grandes pedidos pra o natal – Phil Dwyer explicou. O distinto homem que tinha fundado as indústrias Dwyer estava com a invenção de Edward nas mãos. – Infelizmente – Phil disse ao coloca-la na mesa e deslizá-la pra longe. – Nossos representantes comerciais nos disseram que seus clientes estão muito mais interessados em fazer pedidos de brinquedos tipo Pet rock e pôsteres de símbolos sexuais, como Jacqueline Bisset, para as vendas de natal. Minha empresa já perdeu muito dinheiro com vários produtos ótimos esse ano. Precisamos ter certeza das vendas deste natal, então vamos ter que cortar as perdas agora. Temo que este seja o fim da agenda eletrônica de bolso.

Phil balançou a cabeça negativamente:

\- Admiro seu empenho, Edward, mas os tempos mudaram, e rápido demais na minha opinião. As pessoas não estão mais interessadas em benefícios e auxilio. – Ele pegou a agenda eletrônica de bolso mais uma vez. – Vamos fazer o seguinte: se você conseguir descobrir uma maneira de dar sex appeal a este aparelho, podemos dar continuidade à conversa.

Edward tinha certeza de que poderia facilmente provar a utilidade do aparelho. E definitivamente conseguiria detalhar seus benefícios de economia de tempo.

Mas sex appeal?

Ate mesmo Edward sabia quando estava indo diretamente para um beco sem saída.

Ainda assim, ele tinha conseguido mais vinte e quatro horas. Agora era o momento de usar essas horas para ter absoluta certeza de que ele e seus dois sócios criaram algo tão grande, tão confiante e tão "sexy" que os varejistas não iam conseguir dizer não.

Tomando cuidado para não deixar as duvidas transparecerem, Edward se levantou para cumprimentar Phil e os demais membros da diretoria. E então foi iniciada a contagem regressiva.

Em silencio, Edward e seu sócio Emmett pegaram o elevador do vigésimo andar ate o saguão. Nenhum deles disse uma só palavra ate saírem das enormes portas de vidro em direção à calçada.

-Como a gente vai dar sex appeal à agenda eletrônica de bolso?- Emmett perguntou claramente frustrado.

-Se tivéssemos feito o lançamento há dois anos, antes de a recessão começar os varejistas a teriam aceitado sem pestanejar. Vamos pegar um café e começar a pensar em ideias. -Edward disse.

Eles tinham planejado abrir um champanhe naquele momento, e não tomar mais café. Edward afastou esse pensamento para se concentrar no problema que tinham: fazer com que o aparelho se tornasse "sexy", não somente para os homens, mas para as mulheres também.

De todos os problemas que Edward teve que enfrentar na ultima década, preocupar-se com sexo não tinha sido um deles. Ele tinha grande apreço pelas mulheres. Gostava de observá-las quando se movimentavam, gostava de senti-las macias e quentes debaixo dele e apreciava a forma como a mente feminina trabalhava. E, da mesma forma que comer e beber tinham deixado de ser propriedade por causa de seu trabalho, mulheres e sexo também estavam em segundo plano.

Edward suspirou quando saíram do trabalho e viraram a esquina da Union Square, que estava inteiramente decorada com luzes em todas as vitrines das lojas e enormes guirlandas verdes nos postes de luz.

\- Se não conseguirmos convencer os varejistas a comprar nosso produto de natal, estaremos oficialmente sem dinheiro. –Emmett disse fazendo um gesto em direção ao centro Union Square, onde havia um trailer na esquina. Varias plataformas de luz foram montadas para iluminar a neve trazida para o cenário. Flocos de neve fresca caiam de outra plataforma, posicionada acima de um palco muito bem iluminado.

-Imagine ter fundos para montar algo assim para vender nossa invenção.

A cafeteria de costume estava bem à frente deles. Em vez de entrar, Edward desviou para calçada.

-Aonde você vai? – Emmett perguntou.

-Olhar mais de perto.

E, assim como aquela cena de neve no meio de são Francisco tinha sido a visão impossível de algum diretor, Edward queria ver sua visão impossível ganhar vida também.

O sexto sentido o fez continuar seguindo em frente na Union Square. Ele não sabia exatamente o que ia aprender ao assistir à gravação de um comercial ou de um filme. Só que naquele dia precisava testemunhar a fantasia se transformando em realidade.

Virando o colarinho dos paletós para cima e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos para tentar se aquecer contra a forte brisa da baia que chicoteava os altos edifícios, os dois homens cruzavam a esquina movimentada. Eles tinham acabado de pisar na calçada quando a porta do trailer se abriu.

E a mulher mais linda do mundo saiu de lá.

Edward parou tão subitamente que Emmett bateu nas costas dele e um carro que virava a esquina quase os atropelou.

Os cabelos eram castanhos encaracolados e brilhantes e caiam nos ombros cobertos de veludo vermelho. O tecido macio marcava os contornos perfeitos da silhueta, retorcendo-se de forma sedutora ao redor do incrível par de pernas, parecendo ate mais macio com os saltos extremamente altos. Dedos longos e elegantes culminavam em unhas pintadas de vermelho que combinavam em um sorriso.

A mulher no set de filmagem da Union Square não era apenas a mais bonita que Edward já tinha visto; ela era também a mais vibrante.

Assim que ela se posicionou na cena debaixo das luzes, o fotografo começou a tirar fotos dela. Embora Edward não soubesse o que ela estava vendendo, ele queria o produto mesmo assim.

E ela.

Ele também a queria.


End file.
